


以吻封缄

by ndjlam



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam
Summary: 散陆两人已经在一起了的情况下，很迷。夫人给散人寄匿名信。





	以吻封缄

通常陆夫人都不太关注散人的日常视频。在国外的散人经常发一些读信，收礼物之类的日常在优酷，看到有趣的通常都会给夫人私下说了，所以夫人也不会专门点到优酷去看，就偶尔首页上散人自己发出视频连接来会看看，有时觉得给散人寄零食礼物明信片的妹子们也蛮可爱的，不知道是不是短发眼镜的妹子。

突发奇想给散人寄匿名信这事没什么契机，大约就是突然心动了，想两人分开不见面也快一整个学期了，大约夫人也是有点寂寞，虽然YY里天天讲着话玩着游戏，不过到底隔了个太平洋，干脆就决定赶着圣诞节给散人寄一封匿名信，模仿下小姑娘崇拜偶像的口吻，也是他仗着散人没怎么见过自己写字，大胆的很，可也有点小惊慌怕散人能认出来，毕竟写的内容若是带入陆夫人自己那可是十分羞耻。

一封信写完夫人已经是脸红心跳，感觉大学追女友时都没这么写过这么肉麻羞耻的东西，又想只一封信大概不太够，在买好的信封里又装了几张收集的明信片，封口时找胶水胶棒双面胶却都没有，贴纸这种东西夫人也顶多是看见了说句挺好看，不可能去买，羞愤之下以头抢桌，电脑桌碰头发出噹的巨响，抬起头来额头也红了一片。揉了揉头把信连带信封放在一边，盯着电脑屏幕打开steam收藏库好半天，不时瞟一眼自己写的东西，又是一阵脸红。

最后一整（下）天（午）都觉得能写出这种东西的自己也是蛮拼的的夫人一气之下换好衣服穿好鞋出门买双面胶去了，真正的陆夫人对于自己儿子竟然主动走出房间的行为表示十分欣慰，以后几天都没怎么进屋唠叨夫人，弄得夫人以为自己娘转性了是怎么。

要说人抽风了大概会一抽到底，就算你不抽老天也要帮你，于是莫名其妙地，夫人粘信封时嘴唇就印上了封口，着了魔一样，就真像那迷妹似的，干出这事儿的夫人此时恨不得找个地缝钻进去。此种状态一直持续到了半夜夫人睡前，期间夫人也没去YY跟普通人甜食他们扯淡没上QQ也没刷微博，就一个人默默录视频，却因为时常想起之前自己怀春的行径而走神，录制历程凄惨的很，终于还是决定删了录的东西重录，洗好澡躺到床上才想起昨天说要更新视频结果今天没录出来光荣跳票了不知有多少人又要微博催更不觉泪流满面（没。

一夜好梦，至于什么梦不便言说不过梦里主角两人，起床的夫人觉得自己真是寂寞如雪。洗刷完毕跑去邮局寄了信，回来在硬盘里找些可爱的短发眼镜的妹子看了继续自己昨日悲剧的录制。

这边心情忐忑了两天的夫人都一直缩着，过了两天也就忘了这事，重新回复元气满满节操全无的神奇陆夫人。不过夫人做缩头陆这两天的散人却有些奇怪，找不到夫人了，本来他就是时差党，因为夫人每日不按时作息才能两人一起常玩，找不到夫人他也不好打电话过去，毕竟这电话不仅越洋而且他也不敢保证夫人是不是作息改正常了，于是每天一上YY就看夫人在不在，问一句，“夫人呢？”虽然得到的答案都是“夫人不在。”

夫人的重新出现伴随着微博上优酷视频过审的刷屏，一连几个游戏还有夫人读游戏的视频一个个链接出来，散人就当夫人这两天是去闭关做视频也没多想。

恢复了正常生活的俩人照样玩闹，私下里聊天也商量着散人回国之后什么时候再见，虽然两人在一起了，但是却跟之前相处没什么区别，也是至今没人看出他俩已经在一起的原因。这俩人玩的开心，夫人寄的信也是漂洋过海赶着圣诞节放假前寄到了散人宿舍，刚好散人前两天准备final时还收了几封信没看，准备一起拆开录个日常，这日常录着，散人看夫人那封信就觉得字迹有些眼熟，细看地址又是沈阳发来的，但是匿名信到底没法确定，不过心里大约猜出是陆夫人了，再看信的内容一下就变得十分愉悦，语调里明显带着欢快，心里开心就在视频最后漏了个脸，眉眼里都是笑意。

散人没直接跟夫人说，想想说了他也不会承认，自己心里琢磨着怎么能让夫人自己暴露。就这么到了放假，欢天喜地的回国，跟家里人说了就跑去沈阳玩，那封信也带着去了，夫人去火车站接的散人，然后开车送他去了定好的酒店。散人定的大床房，陆夫人跟在他后面，在散人开房时就靠在前台玩手机。前台的妹子是个短发眼镜的妹子，夫人也就多瞟了她几眼，却看见那妹子也在来回瞟自己和散人一脸开心的样子，搞的夫人十分不解，上楼看了散人定的房间才明白刚刚前台的妹子的眼神是何意。

不过既然已经在一起了，夫人也就没怎么在意，散人在那里从箱子里往外收拾东西，夫人就躺在房间唯一的床上玩手机，不时看看忙忙碌碌的散人。直到散人将一封信掏出来放在桌上时夫人才破宫了，猛地从床上坐起来，又发觉自己刚刚这表现太失态了，估计是纸包不住火了，又无力地躺回去，拿枕头蒙住自己的脸。

散人看夫人这般反应直接就笑了出来，捏了捏抱着枕头的夫人的手，结果恼羞成怒地夫人直接就把枕头按到了散人脸上，从床上坐起来跟散人拉开距离，指着扶正了眼镜正把枕头摆正到床上的散人喊，“你别说话啊。”

看着面红耳赤的夫人散人更开心了，走到桌边要拿那封信，夫人见他向桌子走跳起来一把抓起信紧张地看着散人。

“夫人你拿这个干嘛？”

“你闭嘴。”看散人说话笑腔都出来的夫人感觉自己今天真是身败名裂了。

“这是一个爱慕我的小姑娘写的，虽然字潇洒了一点，不过可能沈阳的姑娘都是这样，夫人你……”说着已经走到夫人跟前，却看眼前人猛地靠近，俩人嘴就磕到了一起，虽然有些疼不过散人还是趁此吻了夫人，搂住腰捏捏上面的肉，怀里的夫人被他捏痒扭了一下，也借此分开。“我也喜欢这个姑娘”，夫人瞪了他一眼，“而且我们在一起了。”

听散人说到“我也喜欢这个姑娘”时夫人的心就扑通扑通狂跳了，又听他说在一起之后夫人更是觉得自己这辈子脸都没这么红过了，不过还是想要噎他一句，“我不是姑娘。”

一句话却明显带着笑意，这也是被散人逗乐了，不过还是威胁的看着散人，“你别说出去啊。”散人不说话看着他，修长的手指点了点自己微薄的嘴唇，夫人就认命的亲了上去，蜻蜓点水一样的一吻，就像当时亲吻那个封口。想到这里夫人脸上又有些发烧，却听见散人在耳边低声说，“Seal with a kiss。”夫人又忍不住白了他一眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 14年8月，傻白甜写着真的是没有压力，啊，为什么生活不能永远傻白甜下去呢


End file.
